


The Beautiful Mary-Sue

by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds/pseuds/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the amazingly, incredible, talented and beautiful Mary-Sue: the Akatsuki's love interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Mary-Sue

Mary Sue pranced through the Akatsuki base. She had long luscious blue-black hair that swayed with her hips as she walked. Her eyes were a stunning shade of midnight blue never seen in anyone's eyes before and they twinkled like every single star in the sky. Anyone who looked at them would be captivated by their unique beauty.

Her body was willowy with ample breasts and she had the height and the looks of a super model. She swayed through the Akatsuki base and passed by Sasori who turned to stare as she went by, hearts in his eyes as he was overwhelmed by her sheer beauty totally eclipsing that of his art.

Mary Sue passed Kakuzu, who sighed and forgot all about the money he was counting because she was far more beautiful and important than money is, and Hidan, who was dumbstruck at the sight of her. She was a Jashinist but with the kindest heart anyone had ever seen. Animals just loved her especially when she would sing to them in her beautiful, melodic voice, because she was the beautiful Mary Sue.

Mary Sue continued her graceful ballerina way through the base happening upon Deidara and Tobi. They stopped their fighting to stare as she passed. "She's so amazing un!" Deidara sighed.

"She's mine!" Tobi said, his infatuation causing him to forget his Tobi persona and revert to Madara.

"Mine un!" 

"Mine! Someone with that much beauty should be mine!" 

"Her beauty is the greatest kind of art ever which is why she should be mine" the two men came to blows over the beautiful and stunning Mary Sue.

Humming a beautiful tune in her amazing voice that sounded like tinkling glass she passed Kisame who sighed as her natural sweet scent overlapped him and he began to dream about the beautiful Mary Sue.

Mary Sue passed Pein and Konan. Pein stared openly and Konan sighed, "she's so amazing! She's my best friend in the whole entire world!" 

Pein sighed, "she's so stunningly beautiful" 

"She certainly is," Konan agreed not minding her boyfriend lusting after another woman because of course she was the beautiful Mary Sue.

Mary Sue next passed Itachi and he smiled at her. She was the only one who could possibly make him genuinely smile because he, like all the other Akatsuki members, was madly and secretly in love with the beautiful and powerful Mary Sue.

Mary Sue hummed as she skipped down to the river. She was learning a new jutsu that supposedly took 100 years to learn. She had, of course, perfected it in three days because she was not only super beautiful and stunning but she was super smart. Smarter than Shikamaru who she beat in Shogi and he fell in love with her for it because she was the amazing and intelligent Mary Sue.

Mary Sue skipped around, her beautiful features smiling beatifically at the little animals that crowded around to hear her beautiful voice. Mary Sue caught sight of Zetsu who was staring at her "hello Zetsu-san!" she said in a melodic and peaceful voice "how are you this fine and beautiful day?"

Zetsu phased to the ground and looked at her. Her beautiful, stunning figure and her always perfect, long, luscious blue-black hair and her midnight blue eyes that twinkled like the stars in the sky because she was amazing...

...and tasty too...because she was the beautiful Mary Sue...

**Author's Note:**

> Give it up for Zetsu! *round of applause* he is probably the most underrated Akatsuki member there is. He's probably my favorite bad guy. Hopefully she was nauseating enough for you :)


End file.
